Furnaces used in the production of optical fibers and consolidation of optical fiber preforms typically require isolated environments supplied by various sealing methodologies and employ controlled flow of one or more non-reactive or noble gases in the production of optical fibers and the consolidation of optical fiber preforms. Seals within and proximate to the furnace may be exposed to high heat, necessitating the use of hydrostatic seals or high temperature tolerant materials. Use of hydrostatic seals may allow for the uncontrolled escape of the non-reactive or noble gases from the system resulting in added cost and loss of a non-renewable resource.